Father and son
by The Sacred Pandapuff
Summary: 100 word drabbles I started to write with Parental!RoyEd 14: December... yes, it's a freezing month. Ed's ears won't take it that well and Roy gets concerned.
1. Trust

I wanted to try to write my own drabble collection! **:D **100 words! It's really hard... I hope I'll get better with practice...

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.****

* * *

****Trust**

Trust built up the relationship. It was probably one of the most important things in them.

Trust wasn't easily gained at all, but it was easily lost.

Edward Elric trusted Roy Mustang to save him if he ever managed to get in trouble. He trusted Roy to protect him and his little brother, no matter what it cost. Roy trusted Ed to always keep coming back alive from his missions with hastily written report on his hand.

And somewhere deep down they both trusted each others to act like the father or son they both desired each others to be.

* * *

Review and tell me if it sucked too badly to even try to make another one... I'm not that good with these 100 word things...


	2. Small

Hmm. I felt like making another one.

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

* * *

Small**

Roy Mustang always called Ed short. Short as his nickname. No, even shorter.

Ed in another hand hated to be called short. He always blew up and yelled at the bastard for making fun of him. Roy would always go on until Ed managed to storm out of his office with red face and broken door.

But deep down he knew why Roy called him with such an undesirable name.

Roy loved to see Ed as a child and like a parent he refused to believe that his child would eventually grow up.

Roy really had to grow up himself…

* * *

Sweet. Review, please?


	3. Colours

Thanks for everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it!

And now, let's move to drabble number 3...

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

* * *

Colours**

The world was full of colours but Roy had his own favourite shades that made him smile whenever he saw them.

One of them was black. Yes, the dark black with such a depth and feeling. Dark. Matched with the world's imperfectness.

Another one was red. Red reminded him of love, blood and pain.

And gold. It's bright light and unique shade. Some people could never afford to carry that shade with them.

Edward Elric carried all those colours with him.

And he resembled every one of them.

Maybe that was one of the reasons Roy liked him so much.

* * *

I like those colours... though I like almost every colour.

...Review, please?


	4. Pain

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

* * *

Pain**

There were many kinds of pain.

Edward Elric laughed at the physical pain. He wasn't afraid of it and he never let it slow him. It wasn't worth it.

But psychological pain was yet another thing. It hurt. He couldn't _stand_ it.

And yet he had to try every time he stepped in the Colonel's office to hear his damn insults.

He just wished that one day Roy would stop and treat him like his son. Real son. Someone who he wouldn't tease every single time he saw him.

Then he wouldn't have to feel so embarrassed around him.

* * *

...Poor Edo... Review?


	5. Steps

Err. This isn't that good. I had a few problems with it and all.

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

* * *

**Steps**

Many things had steps.

Steps helped people to go forwards or backwards, they helped them to spin around or dance the most beautiful dance they could ever make up.

But there were also psychological steps. Those considered relationships.

In the fist step you just try to say something so you could see what the person is like. Like test the person. From there it goes on until it becomes easier and… normal.

The last step doesn't exist so for them it was impossible to reach. But it didn't stop them for trying to find out about it. Day after day.


	6. Will

I'm back again with a new little drabble. Thanks for your awesome reviews!

_Edited. A spelling mistake got in xD_

**I don't own FMA.**

* * *

**6. Will**

They both had a strong will that shone brightly to everyone's eyes.

If Ed wanted something he was putting all he got to reach his goal. He fought hard and didn't let anything or anyone hold him back when it came to something he wanted.

Roy had hit times when he needed to take a break. He was lazy, as many of his subordinates had noticed. But he made sure to let his subordinates, which he really did care about, know when they were trying too hard.

Unfortunately, Ed never listened.

He was afraid it would cost him his life.


	7. Braid

Got this idea when I posted the last chapter and I just had to write it down!

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. Isn't it simple:D

* * *

7. ****Braid**

Edward always kept his hair on braid. One simple, girlish, golden braid. Or so people saw it.

Roy loved Edward's braid. He didn't think that it showed Ed's "girlish" side; actually he had troubles seeing Ed in that way. He thought that the braid resembled Ed well in another ways.

The braid showed it all. He's childish innocence, strictness, cuteness, easy-going side and the clear difference of his personality compared to other people. Ed was unique.

Roy couldn't stand it when Ed just pulled his hair up in rush.

It was too normal for him.

No, he preferred the braid.


	8. Maybe

Thank you for the nice reviews. I'm so happy and I tried to make this one a little different and better... I wonder what you'll think about it... Mind to share your opinion?

Oh, and I worked two days with this. At first day I was tired and I gave up because it was way too long. I started fighting with it again today. And this is how it turned out.

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

* * *

**Maybe**

Edward snorted as Roy threw his report in the trash can.

"That wasn't nicely done. I worked hard on it", he complained giving Roy the look that he was absolutely _not_ doing it again. Roy stood up calmly and gave him a pen and a blank paper, pushing his back a little suggestively so he would leave the room. Ed turned.

"I'm not doing it again! If you want a report, take the one you threw away!" The pen and paper hit the floor before he left the room furiously. Roy sighed.

Maybe one day that gentle trick would work.


	9. Rush

Here's another little drabble for you.

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

* * *

**Rush**

Ed kept running around the Head Quarters making every other military personnel look at him in disguise. He never stayed for long, just had a quick argument with Roy and tossed his report on his table before rushing out.

He stayed in Central mostly for a few days. His time was spent in the library, researching. Then he jumped in train.

Roy didn't like the fact that Ed was in such a rush, but he was happy that he was the only one in the Head Quarters who managed to talk to him more than two words during his visit.


	10. A book

Guess what? Third of my eye is covered in blood. And I don't remember hurting it. I'll try to get to see a doctor tomorrow, this is kind of freaky** xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

* * *

A book**

Ed waited for Roy in his office. The man was away for a while and Ed cursed him for slowing things down.

Now that he was here he could entertain himself, he thought and walked to see a pile of books on Roy' desk. He picked them up one after another, trying to decide which alchemy book he would read.

A different kind of book was revealed. Ed looked at it dumbly.

_How to raise a teenager_

Ed stared as the door opened. He showed the book to the Colonel. "Why book like this?"

Roy snorted. "Like you don't know."


	11. Photograph

Got over half an hour today morning and I felt like writing so this and the next chappy borned. I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. Purely fanmade.

* * *

****Photograph**

Ed bellowed furiously as he stepped in the Colonel's office without Roy being present.

He crashed in the chair and raised his feet on the table, kicking papers down.

A crash made him shot up. He had dropped something else too. He cursed and walked to see what had been dropped. Glass had been shattered around. In the middle of it there were broken frames and a photo. He blushed.

Hughes would hear about this, he thought as he stared at a picture where he was with Al in the park feeding ducks.

There was a real smile on his face.


	12. Socks

Yes, people. Ed uses Roy, mwahaa.

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, yippee!

* * *

****Socks**

Ed kicked his boots in Roy's office. Roy raised his eyebrows.

"I lost my socks. The boots get itchy", Ed snarled answering the unsaid question. Roy smiled.

"Then I suggest you to buy new ones."

Ed snorted. "I have to manage for a month. We're low on money, if I buy socks I'll lose one meal. Which means I can't eat one day. I'll rather pick the food."

"You've already wasted your money?" Roy sighed. Ed nodded angrily and opened his mouth but didn't get a word out before Roy took his wallet. "How much do you need?"

Ed grinned.


	13. Chance

New drabble! Nothing more to say, really **xD **Review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

* * *

Chance**

He had had the urge to help Ed since they met. He wanted to keep him loved and pull him from the thick darkness that surrounded him.

He had done so much bad knowing what he was doing. Ed in another hand was just a kid: he wasn't fully aware of his actions; he had the childish, optimistic side still shining through his reasoning.

Ed deserved more than he got. Roy had to pay for his actions. So he worried for Ed and helped him when he could. He tried to keep Ed alive.

It was all he could do.


	14. A hat

I noticed I haven't written a drabble for a while so I wanted to do it again! Don't worry about _Protect_, I've already started writing a new chapter. Though it might take some time before I'll finish it. My dad came to visit so... Yup.

But I hope you enjoy the Parental moment ahead!

**Disclaimer: I still don't own FMA. You'd notice if I'd own it. Because it'd continue and get full of Parental!RoyEd.

* * *

A hat**

Roy heard the familiar sound of the door opening violently as Ed arrived throwing the report on his table, rubbing his ears and putting his _brown_ coat better on. Ed looked at sighing Roy defensively.

"It's cold outside! It's December and the wind is killing me and my ears!" Ed complained. Roy smiled.

"I bet it does, Fullmetal. You're so small that you'll freeze to death quickly. And why won't you use a hat?"

Ed's eyes narrowed. "You don't wear a hat either."

Roy took a hat from his bag and threw it to Ed.

"Wear it, Fullmetal. That's an order."


End file.
